


Cherry Blossoms

by crysta1madne33



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Oneshot, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crysta1madne33/pseuds/crysta1madne33
Summary: Two Males lay underneath a Cherry Blossom Tree, the point for meaningless talk long lost.
Relationships: SasuNaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 69





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! <3 It’s been awhile, but I decided to post a short little one shot (not like all my other stuff hasn’t been that Lmao)  
> This one isn’t my favorite but I haven’t written in awhile so it’s good practice!

In a soft path of grass, gentle shadows from a large cherry blossom tree brushing against the ground, creating a comfy napping area for a certain someone draped in black clothing.  
Laughing could be heard in a single voice as footsteps padded down the small hill. The sounds were calming, pleasant to hear. Some of it felt like a dream, but it was quick to realize it was real as a second source of heat snuggled into the side of the first.  
“I knew I’d find you here, Sasuke.” A spiky blond said softly, the warmth from his words tickling the ear of the first.  
“You know too much, Usuratonkachi.” Sasuke responded, his voice deep from sleepiness as he slowly blinked his eyes open, taking a quick glance at the person beside him. He blinked back curiously, a small smile on his face before turning and looking at the sky.  
“It seems so peaceful now, huh? We should show Sakura this place sometime, it’s so pretty she would love it!” He said cheerfully, but for a second, the dark did not respond to the light next to him.  
“Sasuke?” Naruto questioned, his warm hand gently tracing the groves on the other’s body, his gaze peeking over his arm. He waited patiently before letting out an annoyed sound, gently hitting his feet against the ground.  
“Why should we show her this place? Cant it.. just be ours?”  
Sasuke looked over at the male, a questioning gaze in his eyes, but his face lacking the expression like it usually did. It didn’t seem to bother Naruto’s usually bubbly personality however. He watched as the wind blew, the flowers gently dancing down from the cherry blossom tree and landing on the people below it. The atmosphere felt surreal, almost magical. But at this point, the gentle brushes of belonging and hope were things Sasuke was becoming accustomed to.  
“I guess you’re right, stupid Sasuke! As usual, I guess..” He grumbled, a small pink flower landing in his eye-catching hair. Sasuke let out a scoff, and then a small chuckle followed as he reached over and quietly picked it out of the strands, before holding it in his hand and blowing it in the Usuratonkachi’s face. Naruto let out a wail and lightly furrowed his brows.  
“What was that for??” He asked, pretending to be upset at the male before him. But once again, he didn’t answer as he positioned his body underneath the sky, staring up at it. He watched the clouds float by leisurely, and no matter how he looked at them they all reminded him of Naruto.  
Everything was quiet, at least for a little while. At least until the blond spoke up, proving the fact he was having a hard time sitting still and relaxing, unlike the black who spent the majority of their precious time drifting off into a slumber.   
“This is sort of romantic, isn’t it?”  
The sentence caught Sasuke off guard, more than it should have. They were already so close, not just their bodies but their hearts. Maybe it wasn’t the words, but the hand who wrapped itself around the well built body, or maybe the innocent but deadly curious look in his eyes.  
Sasuke took a long pause before sucking the air through his teeth and allowed himself to take in the appearance of Naruto.  
He looked at the orange and black jacket he was so dependent on wearing, he looked at the the three black lines adorning his cheeks, he looked at the silver and blue headband separating his hair from his skin, he looked at his leg who had somehow gone unnoticed when wrapping around Sasuke’s own. If he had the choice to spend eternity looking at Naruto like this, he would agree in a heartbeat.  
Maybe after a few seconds had passed, maybe a minute, or even an hour, Naruto gently tapped Sasuke’s leg with his foot as if to wake him out of his beautiful trance.  
“.... I suppose it is.” Sasuke said at last, taking his free hand and tracing the soft skin of the opposite’s male cheek. He heard a giggle, which made his face heat up. His eyes attempted to avert from his face, before he felt a hand grab his dark collar.   
By force, blue eyes stared into black, not a noise coming out of either of their lips. The flowers continued to fall down onto them, creating a soft layer of pink on each of their bodies. Everything was calm, all except for the intensity growing between the gazes of the two males underneath the cherry blossom tree.  
That was, until, of course the spiky blond just so happened to have a flower fly past his nose, triggering a kitten like sneeze, breaking his gaze with Sasuke. The two of them paused, only for a moment, before Sasuke erupted in laughter, the usuratonkachi following soon after.  
Together, they pulled their bodies together, the warmth of two merging and becoming one. Their gentle laughs filled the air as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him close into himself. His rough hand ran through the defining yellow hair, staying there as his head nuzzles into the strong shoulder of the other.  
This caused a giggle, one different then their previous laughs as Naruto brushed some of Sasuke’s long black hair out of his face.  
“That tickles, stupid Sasuke.”

And for a while after that, the world hushed as the two males and itself started to drift off into a nice sleep, the sun setting, tinging the beforehand blue sky with oranges and pinks.  
The birds stopped chirping their lovely melody, and things became quieter than before. No longer were there impending dangers at every corner, no longer were people having to watch their backs, and no longer people were worrying about who to trust.  
All that was needed was the love between the two males underneath the cherry blossom tree, on the grassy hill overlooking everything and anything that could be seen.  
No movements were made other than the gentle rustles of the tree branches, and the passes of affection between two sleepy lovers.  
Soft pecks on the cheek, grazing their lips together before laying their heads back down on the grass, all while keeping their eyes closed. Their callused hands would make sure to treasure every inch of the trained body their lover possessed, every scar and every detail they could find was filled with the happiness they gave each other.

And this way it would stay.


End file.
